undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 82
Pacing about his RV, Bradley held his head in his hands as he thought about what Frank had told him to do. How the hell was he meant to do this, how could he do this....Frank had basically told him to commit mass murder all in one night. Running his hand through his hair nervously Bradley finally snapped himself out of it before he walked over to one of his cupboards and opened it, picking out a silenced pistol before taking a deep breath. Tonight, tonight it was going to end one way or another. He was either going to manage to kill them all and anyone else he had to kill, or wind up dead himself. Shaking these thoughts out of his head, Bradley went over to a window and looked out of it. Looking around for his targets. Bradley knew there was eight of them, one of them was a little girl which made him have to resist puking at the thought of him having to kill her while she slept but he needed to do this, to save his own skin. Deciding he would take the little girl out first to get the hardest person emotionally to kill, Bradley tried to smile as a plan went through his head but he couldn't. All he could do was ask, when had he became so cold to do this? He knew life had been a bitch to him ever since he'd been born but killing a kid while she slept? nothing could explain such coldness in his eyes but instead of putting his gun back he holstered it and exited his RV. Trying to convince himself he needed to do this for his sake with every step he took.... ---- Walking through camp hand in hand, Lily and Emily smiled and greeted people as they walked blushing at the happy smiles people gave them due to their relationship. They were truly happy together and enjoyed every moment they spent with each other. Currently they were heading to Annie's med tent as both of them were going to work today after they had a talk with the woman and finally the three of them had decided that Annie would get the whole afternoon of today off and the couple would take her place. Reaching the tent, they both went inside and smiled lightly when they saw no one was there waiting to be treated so the two shared a naughty smile before Lily started to push Emily back to one of the beds. "now what happens to be the problem today miss Emily?" Lily asked playfully causing Emily to blush and blow a hair out of her face before looking Lily dead in the eyes. However before Emily could answer the flap to the tent opened and they turned to see Maria pulling in Jamie who was desperately protesting that it was only a small cut on his finger but Maria ignored him as she turned to look at the couple. "Jamie, cut his finger can you fix it?" Maria asked eyes sparkling and Lily gave her a small smile as she kneeled down in front of Maria. "well lets see" Lily told her ruffling her hair causing Maria to giggle in response before Lily turned her attention to Jamie, getting up and pointing to the bed gesturing for him to sit while Emily watched amused. "I-its only a c-cut, nothing t-to worry about" Jamie told her but Lily held her stance leading to Jamie to eventually sigh and sit down on the bed, annoyed at all the fuss being made over one little cut. "nurse Emily please hand me a small bandage?" Lily asked and Emily giggled before responding with a "yes ma'am" and going over to the med kits while Lily helped Maria onto the bed beside Jamie before turning her attention to the cut finger. "Oh dear" Lily exclaimed after a few moments of examining the finger causing Maria to gasp and pull herself closer as she looked between Lily and the finger like it was a tennis match. "what? what's wrong?" Maria asked worriedly which made Jamie roll his eyes but he understood she was trying to have fun with Maria so instead of complain again he let out a little wince of pain causing Maria to be even more worried and the lesbians to be greatly amused. "well...we might have to cut it off" Lily told Maria sharing a look of love and humor with Emily while Jamie pretend to beg them not to cut it off and Maria practically shouted that it couldn't be happening....until the three eldest in the room burst out laughing causing Maria to be confused for a few moments. "what's....what's funny?" Maria finally asked and eventually the laughter died down and Lily put the bandage Emily had given her over Jamie's cut while Emily kneeled in front of the little girl, her smile still on her face. "we wont really have to cut his finger off, we were only playing with you" Emily answered her resulting in a pout from the little girl as she glared at the three older people causing them to nearly laugh again at her reaction. ---- Sitting on top of Will's group's RV, Anthony over looked the camp as it went about its general business before he turned to look outside the camp which caused him to yawn a little when he saw nothing important going on. "bam, I just killed you" David stated causing Anthony to sigh as he opened his eyes and looked to the ground in front of him where he saw David looking up at him a little annoyed for Anthony to be sleeping on duty. "you know, you should really pay more attention while on a supply run" David told Anthony who nodded mumbling he'd take it into consideration before he began climbing down the ladder on the RV. "what can I do for you?" Anthony asked and David chuckled shaking his head as they stopped walking and stood face to face. "actually I came to tell you that your meant to be on duty tonight" David responded and he could quickly tell by Anthony's groan that he didn't want to be on watch duty, David could also tell that Anthony was tired. "tell you what, I'll take your shift, ok?" David asked and Anthony looked at the man with surprise in response but soon enough he got over it and thanked David before heading off to his tent making David chuckle, shaking his head as he continued to search around. However he was unaware that his wife holding their baby was standing nearby, hiding around the corner as she seemed to watch him walking and walking. He hardly saw her and now he was taking this guy's shift? no....How stupid could her husband get. ---- Sitting at his desk, Harris sighed as he looked at the revolver which was currently right in front of him. He wasn't thinking of committing suicide, in fact he was thinking the opposite. He was thinking about just killing Frank and Bradley, just ending their lives just like that. He may become hated by his people but at least he would've got rid of the threat, however he soon shook the thought out of his head. All that would result in is the whole community going into panic and running off into the wild, probably to be killed an hour later. So no they had to deal with the traitors a different way. Hearing a knock on his RV door, Harris quickly hid the gun in his desk before looking to the door and calling for whoever it was to come in and soon enough both Bella and Angelica walked in causing Harris to inwardly sigh. No doubt they had come to give him "the talk".... "Harris, we want to talk to you....about the situation" Angelica stated as they made themselves at home, sitting on the chairs while he let out a long sigh, not even trying to bother to hide the fact he didn't want to talk to them at the moment. However the two woman just ignored this sigh as they looked at him leaving the three of them in silence for a few moments until Harris finally spoke up, practically snapping at them. "well talk if that what you came here to do, haven't got all day" Harris spat at them which they tried to ignore as they shared a look, taking a deep breath and eventually Karen spoke up. "look, we're worried that if you keep going on like you are your going to wind up either hurting yourself or someone around you" Karen bluntly said and Angelica nodded in agreement with her but Harris just scoffed as he sat back. "I can look after myself" Harris responded and again the woman shared a look before Angelica spoke up this time. "no doubt but you cant look after the camp as well" Angelica responded but his reaction wasn't what the ladies were expecting. Standing up, Harris slammed his fists on the desk making it nearly break as he glared at the two woman. "I KNOW how to protect my people and that is what I'm doing" Harris retorted and silence fell upon the three again as they were all unsure what to say until finally Angelica turned to Karen and spoke softly to her. "can you give us a moment?" Angelica asked and Karen nodded giving her a look of sympathy before exiting the vehicle leaving Harris and Angelica alone as they watched each other silently. "look, you want to know the reason why I'm trying to help you?" Angelica asked but he didn't answer and instead walked to the RV door and opened it gesturing for her to get out so she took one last sigh before she walked over the door. "because your my friend" she told him as she passed him while exiting the vehicle, however what he said in response made her halt in her tracks while trying to resist crying at his statement. "you haven't got any friends" Harris retorted coldly before slamming the RV door shut behind her. Walking up to Angelica, Karen saw she was trying not to cry as she bit her lip but before Karen could try and comfort her the woman stormed off to be alone.... ---- A few hours later it had now gone dark as night had come. Will stood on watch at one of the gates with Bella, since the two had got a good night's sleep last night they had decided to take two of the guard's watch duty so they could be with their family. They didn't mind, the two sat down on two chairs, their machine guns in there lap as they looked over the silent river area, the only sound being made was the wind going through the tree's or the insects chirping like the birds. The two of them really did enjoy moments like this together. People sometimes called them a couple because of these certain moments but the two of them knew they were just friends....friends who had been through a lot together. "fishing" Bella suddenly stated causing Will to turn to her in shock with a raised eyebrow, totally unsure what to say which made her laugh before pointing to the river they had been looking at. "fishing" Bella stated again but Will just looked at her like she was super crazy so she sighed and brought her chair closer to his before turning his head in the direction of the river. "we all keep moaning about how we're running low on food, so I figured the camp could try fishing for a change" Bella explained and Will nodded in agreement as he thought what she had said through. "yeh that's a good idea" Will stated and she smiled looking at the river with him. However for some reason the two of them looked back to each other about to say something but blushed and turned away again as their faces had ended up close to one another's. They may be friends but that didn't stop them from being attracted to each other just a little. They knew they were both good looking, they both needed comfort from another person, yet they didn't want to take their relationship any further in risk of one of them dying. After they both took a deep breath, they both turned to look each other but before either of them could say a word two screams, one of a little girl's and another of a grown woman's filled the camp making them go on guard instantly. "what the hell?" Will asked out loud as both him and Bella looked towards the camp as lights began to turn on, all residents now aware of something bad going on. Turning to Bella, Will gave her the order of finding the others before he ran off into the camp to see what had happened.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues